What a night!
by marirosa1979
Summary: HollywoodHeights flash Fan Fiction challenge from LaceyLou Eddie and Loren meet unexpectantly at their spot!


**What a Night! (One shot)**

**Loren was leaving her house and got into her car, she needed to get away and what better place than her spot at Mohanahan Hill, she was so angry, she and Mel were supposed to go to Eddie Duran's concert, and that wasn't happening, Phil had sold them fake tickets. Mel noticed it and called Loren to tell her, that's when she left to sit at her spot, once again, she would miss another of Eddie's concerts. She arrived, she walked up to the hill she loved so much and sat, the view of that amazing area always made her feel better. She had been a fan of Eddie Duran the moment she heard his first song on the radio. She had followed his career and always dreamed of seeing him perform, but as usual money was short. Her father walked out on Loren and her mom when she was 4, Nora did her best to support both Loren and herself, Loren wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks and thought to herself "Ok Loren, you had your chance to cool down, go home and do what you do each night, your homework and play Eddie's Music on your Ipod, that always make me feel better." **

**Loren started her way back down to her car when she noticed her car had a flat tire. "Now what?" She looked at her phone and the battery was dead."Great!" She looked around and thought to herself "Great job Loren, this is your secret spot and now you're stuck here without any help." She walked to sit in her car when she heard a car approaching, this made Loren nervous, she was in the middle of now where and now a stranger was driving by. The car made a sudden stop. Loren turned wondering who would be behind the wheel. She bit her lower lip and she could feel her heart beating very fast. **

**Someone exited the car, she tried to make sense of the face that was walking towards her, her eyes widened as she realized who it was. "Hi there, I see you need help." Loren couldn't say a word for a second or two. Finally she spoke "Eddie Duran?" He smiled which made her heart sink " I see you have a flat tire, let me help you change it." Loren finally said another word " Oh no, please don't bother, you have a concert to get ready for." Once again he smiled at Loren" Not a problem, I'm not leaving a beautiful girl here all by herself, this will be pretty fast." She was amazed at how fast Eddie fixed her flat tire, he got up and wiped his hands with a towel he had in his trunk. Loren approached Eddie "Thank you so much Eddie."**

**Eddie replied "You're very welcome, I don't think I got your name." Loren blushed " Oh how rude can I be, I'm Loren Tate, your biggest fan, what were you doing around here?' Eddie once again smiled " I guess I can trust you, I come here a lot, especially when I have to perform, this place relaxes me." "You're kidding, this is my spot too." Loren downcast her look, she felt Eddie's eyes looking at her,"You come here too?"**

**Loren finally locked eyes with Eddie "Yes I come here when I need to think or when I need to study for a test." "So what brought you here tonight Loren Tate?" Loren sighed "I'm embarrassed to say." She responded. "What could be so embarrassing?"**

**Loren walked a few steps away from Eddie " My friend and I were supposed to attend your concert, but her brother sold us fake tickets." I'm sorry Loren?" Loren turned to look at Eddie " I've never attended any of your concerts, this was going to be my first one." Eddie walked towards his car, took something out of the front seat and walked back to Loren "Here you go Loren, front row tickets for you and your friend." Loren's eyes widened and it didn't take her much to give Eddie the biggest hug ever. "Thank you Eddie, you've made me very happy!"**

**Eddie responded with a chuckle "You're very welcome Loren Tate." Loren glanced at the tickets and looked at Eddie "So how much do I owe you for this?" "Don't worry about it Loren, it's my treat, it was a pleasure meeting my biggest fan."Loren wouldn't give up" Eddie I need to pay you, you fixed my flat tire and now you give me tickets to your concert, this turned out to be an amazing night after all." Eddie walked closer to Loren" I would love a home cooked meal." Loren gave him the biggest smile she could "Eddie that would be a pleasure, let me put my number on your phone, you call me, and when you're ready, come over and I will personally cook for you."**

**Eddie replied "Sounds like a plan Loren." He gave her his phone and she put her cell number on it. "Here you go Eddie and thank you again." "You're very welcome, listen I'm going up to my spot, I'll see you later tonight?" Loren smiled once again, something she couldn't help doing that night "Yes definitely!" Eddie started his walk up to his spot and Loren got into her car and as she drove away she smiled, what a night, it went from being a very bad night to an amazing one, she met Eddie Duran, she was going to his concert and the best thing, he had her number on his phone. First time ever getting a flat tire was a very good thing!" She drove to Mel's house, wait until she heard what a night she just had!**


End file.
